


The Incredible Nightcrawler Pinup

by FinalFallenFantasy



Series: Circus Pinups [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Circus, Gen, Pinup Art, circus AU, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFallenFantasy/pseuds/FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: Standing alone, this pic is not a Kodd pic, but it is set within an AU where Toad joins the circus alongside Nightcrawler and as such is listed as one.There will be more works in this series which will be more explicitly Kurt/Todd.
Relationships: Toad & Kurt Wagner, Toad/Kurt Wagner
Series: Circus Pinups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Incredible Nightcrawler Pinup

And now the one, the only... Incredible Nightcrawler!

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to come: The Astounding Toad Pinup
> 
> Maybe there will even be p33n in this one...


End file.
